


The Final Push

by themoonowl



Series: Spirits, Sorcerers and Soulful Nights [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Iambic Pentameter, POV Solas, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: The Breach was torn again; the final fight.A short Solas POV written in almost-entirely iambic pentameter.





	The Final Push

A green light lit the walls of Skyhold bright.

A sense of panic spread all through the halls.

The time has come. Corypheus. The end.

She entered looking stressed, her face in shock.

“Solas! You're coming with me. Varric went to get Cassandra, we're heading out. Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“Wait, vhe… Inquisitor!” I act with impulse, try to grasp her arm.

“Yes?”

Her eyes see through. My heart beats fast. Vhenan.

My lips meet hers, my soul erupts in flame.

Our spirits dance, her scent envelopes me.

This may be the last I see her. What if I… Our lips part.

“I am sorry. That was impul…”

She pulls me close and kisses me once more.

I feel... alive. Is this where I should be?

Is it too late to change the course of fate?

I… 

“Tell me you'll live. I want your promise. Please.”

“I can't promise that, vhena… Inquisi…”

“Solas.” she put her palm on my cheek.

A gaze of sorrow in her eyes and mine.

“I will… try... vhenan.”

Our heads touch gently, in a warm embrace.

“Good… Corypheus awaits us.”

 


End file.
